


Why I Knock Now

by illegalplayer



Series: Poor Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalplayer/pseuds/illegalplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's POV. Sam accidentally walks in on Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Knock Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd because it's so short. Let me know if there are any mistakes.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr.

I was sitting on the hood of the Impala, shopping bags of salt, new socks, and various unhealthy snacks beside me. I had wanted to go to sleep when I returned from the supply run, but I could see Dean and Castiel fighting through the window. Well, “fighting” might not be the best word for what they always do: Castiel said something and Dean started yelling. I saw Dean grab onto the lapels of Cas’ trench coat and shout at him. I would usually intervene at this point, but I was tired and really didn’t want to jump in the middle of their argument.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 12:40am. I was in the Walmart down the street until it closed and then walked back to the motel, meaning I had been sitting in the parking lot for almost a half hour. My brother had been having pretty much a one-sided fight with an angel for a half hour. I was just standing up to finally put a stop to it when they calmed down. Dean was unlacing his boots and nodded to Cas to shut the drapes. I waited a few minutes to let Dean cool down; I figured they had settled whatever disagreement they had and now Dean was getting ready for bed.

You would think it was impossible to be that wrong.

I picked up the shopping bags, but dropped them as soon as I entered the room. Dean was in bed, but he wasn’t sleeping. Mind you, I’ve accidentally walked in on my brother having sex a few times and never really saw much, but this time I saw way too much. Cas was naked, lying on his back and holding his legs to his chest while Dean’s face was buried his ass.

"Hah, ah! Oh– Sam," Cas panted.

Dean moved up onto his elbows. “Look, I get that you want to try a threesome, but Sam is my brother and he’s not gay. And, it’s not polite to call out someone else’s name while I’m eating you out,” he said.

Cas shook his head. “No, behind you. Sam.”

Dean’s head whipped around as if he was slapped. “Oh, shit… Hi, Sammy. It’s, uh, not what it looks like?”


End file.
